HermioneWho?
by Maddifull-of-Rainbows
Summary: Hermione returns for her last year of Hogwarts as head girl. She finds out that her real mother is coming to meet her after all these years and is surprised to find out who new family is. She also starts to fall in love with a special head boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter**

**Chapter 1**

A Smile hovered over her face as she watched her two best friends playing wizard chess. Harry was laughing as one of his pawns smashed one of Ron's to pieces. Her other best friend Ginny was snuggling up to her now husband to be harry and her smile widened.

When she had boarded onto the train at Kings-Cross Station Ginny had sprinted up to Hermione and squealed; "We're engaged!" She was so happy for her and after Ginny had explained (In full detail) how Harry had proposed, she asked Hermione to be her maid of honour. They had talked about the wedding plans for almost an hour.

Hermione Jumped a little as the train mad a loud ear-piercing screech as it pulled into the station. She had picked up all her stuff and was standing in about 5 seconds.

"I'll see you guys at the feast ok." She said to her friends and then she was off. Blaise and her let off the train first and directed the first years and lost students to where they were meant to go.

"Congratulations by the way," she said to Blaise, " For getting head boy I mean. You deserve it."

"You to," He replied, " I'm not to sure how Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin are taking it though." They both giggled, thinking of Malfoy finding out that a 'Mudblood' got head girl.

It surprised her the friendship that had sprung up between her and Blaise. When Hermione had found out that he got head boy, she immediately sent him a letter saying that she was looking forward to working with him. After that they were writing to each other almost every week.

She found out that they had so much in common. He was a bookworm, like her, and strangely has an interest in muggle machines. He would occasionally write to her asking what a laptop was or how a CD player worked. She was so relieved to have a friend who had as much of an appreciation for books and knowledge as she did. No disrespect to Harry and Ron, but they weren't the smartest of people.

Lately it had been slightly awkward writing to Ron and Harry as, even though they had bonded and become a lot closer when they where away fighting Voldemort, but now that they were back and You-Know-Who destroyed, they didn't really have much in common. Before, they had the common interest of defeating Voldemort, but now they didn't really have much to talk about.

Blaise and Hermione had gotten into the last carriage and Blaise stared at her as she pulled out a letter from her bag. She hadn't gotten around to opening it yet as it was delivered to her on the train when she was in the company of her friends. She hadn't told anybody about the anonymous letters she had been receiving since she was first accepted into Hogwarts and she intended to keep it that way. It was her little secret.

She decided it was safe to open now since it was only her and Blaise, and she know he wouldn't pry for answers.

She ripped the top of the envelope, pulled out the piece of parchment and began to read it.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I am so proud of you becoming head girl and I hope you have a fantastic year at Hogwarts with your friends. _

_When you where born and I handed you over to a muggle orphanage, I promised to myself that when the time was right, I would come meet you. I have decided that now is the right time and I will come visit you at Hogwarts within the first term. _

_I am so looking forward to meeting you in person as it has taken me a lot of strength and willpower to keep my identity hidden to you all these years. _

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_ Lots of love, _

_ Your real mother XOXO_

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review on wether I should keep writing or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I was just overlooking my reviews for this story and they inspired me to right more. Its so annoying because I have the whole story in my head with what I want to happen but it is so hard to get on paper. I decided to continue it and the chapters may be really short and not updated constantly but I hope you are happy anyway. I am in year 11 at the moment and have heaps of tests and exams and stuff so it will be hard for me to find time to write but as I have said, you guys want more so I will give you more. Hope you like this chapter even though it is really short and please Review! **

**Chapter 2**

The letter fell to the floor of the carriage as her hands flew to her mouth. Tears soundlessly flowed down her cheeks and she let out a tiny gasp, staring at Blaise who stared back right back, confusion and intrigue dancing in his eyes.

"I'm going to meet her," she said more to herself then Blaise. "I'm going to meet my real mother."

"What?" Blaise asked in shock.

"My real mum. I'm going to finally meet her," Hermione rambled, practically bouncing up and down in her seat. "I have been waiting for this day for years. But what if she doesn't like me, or what if she decides she doesn't want me. What if she doesn't show up?"

"Hermione, slow down," Blaise said sternly, placing his hand firmly on her shoulders and staring into her panicked looked eyes. She slowly calmed down and stopped bouncing in her seat. "What are you talking about? What do you mean by your real mother?"

"I'm not a muggle-bourn," she said seriously. "I have known since before I came to Hogwarts. But I had to suck it up and take it as it came since I wasn't allowed to let anyone know. I couldn't prove it anyway since I don't know who my real parents are, just that they are wizards. But now that I'm going to meet my real mother, maybe I can finally get out of those awful muggles house and move in with them. Maybe I can finally have my own room."

"Your own room?"

"Well I have been living in the attic since I was tree years old. I don't even have a bed, I just sleep on my clothes," she said disdainfully. "But my mother said that we can finally be a family again. But maybe they will put me in the attic to. Victoria said that's where bushy hared, ugly freaks like I belong."

"Oh, Mia-" Blaise stopped suddenly, and they both stared at each other in shock. "Um, I- I just thought, you know, since Hermione is such a mouth full. And I like Mia since its cute and it suits you. I'm sorry, you probably hate it."

"No," Hermione said putting her hand on his knee, and smiled softly at him. " I love it. Ron always calls me Herms, which is awful and sounds like some sort of fungal disease, and Harry calls me Mione, which sounds like his whining. It gets seriously annoying."

"Good. I love Mia to," his face all of a sudden went bright red. "I mean I love the name, not you…. Not that I don't like you, I _really_ like you. I was just…." He buried his face in his hands and groaned while Hermione fell into a fit of giggles.

He looked up and grinned at her, and she grinned back. Hermione's grin dropped however and her eyes squeezed shut as she felt the carriage come to a sudden halt and she was flung across the short length of the carriage and into Blaise's arms. He gave a loud 'oof' as their bodies collided, but quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from falling to the floor of the now still carriage.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and I will hopefully find time to write the next chapter and post it soon. Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter … 'burst into tears' **

**A/N: Hey everyone, I have just started school again and have got some serious exams coming up so it may take me a while to update my stories. This chapter is in Blaise's POV. I find that switching POV's is helpful as it show characters and situations from different lights. Hope you like the chapter and reviews are welcomed. **

**Chapter 3**

It had been a little over a week since school starter, approximately and three days after Hermione's latest letter from her mystery mother. Blaise, who had decided to leave her alone since she had been in her overly exited mood, watched her from the opposite side of their private common room as she practically bounced around and squealed every few minutes. She was acting like a typical teenager and very un-Hermione-like and if he didn't know the cause for her unusual behaviour, he would be worried. He couldn't imagine the states of worry that Harry and Ron would be in, wondering why she was acting weird.

He understood why she was so exited as she told him though fits of squeals. When he couldn't understand what she was saying she had just handed him the letter she had received and he could still remember the short message.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I have just had a discussion with professor Dumbledore and he has agreed that we can meet up this Friday after you classes in his office. Enclosed in this envelope is a permission slip that you will bring with you this Friday giving you consent to leave Hogwarts for the following Friday, Saturday and Sunday. So pack your bags, we are having a girl's weekend! _

_Lots of love, _

_Your Mother xoxo_

He couldn't help but notice Hermione occasionally squealing "only one more day" every so often and let out a low sigh. He grunted as he got up from he's comfy spot of the push armchair and decided to go for a walk to give Hermione some space.

As he walked down the almost empty hallways he thought about how Hermione had changed through the years. In their first year she was just a stuck up know-it-all; telling people off about rule braking, correcting people constantly and to everyone around her she didn't seem to care about friendship and was immune to bullying. As the years went by, she seemed to become more human and he had even heard from Goyle that she had punched Draco in the third year. Towards their sixth year she seemed to become more beautiful yet not many people seemed to notice since she didn't seem to know it herself. It was strange, but he couldn't help but feel like her looks suited her. Most of the time she looked like she was in a stranger's body; stumbling over her own feet and miscalculating turns.

Blaise, so deep in thinking, didn't seem to notice the two seventh years waking towards him. He however was shaken out of his thoughts when one of them shouted out his name.

"Hey Zabini!" the red head shouted as he ran to catch up with him. He sighed as he turned around, already knowing what they wanted to talk to him about.

"Yes I do know what is up with Mia, but no I am not going to tell you what it is since I am uncomfortable sharing that information when it is not mine to share, Mr Weasley," Blaise said in exasperation. He had been dodging them all week, but they hadn't given up.

"Please," Harry said pleadingly. "We just want to know what is up with her. One minute she's happy and giggling to herself and the next she looks like she's going to kill herself. What are we suppose to do, sit by and watch."

"Yes," Blaise replied crossing his arms. "Or you could ask her yourself instead of sneaking around, trying to find answers behind her back."

At this, both boys looked down guiltily scuffing their shoes on the stone floor. Ron looked like he was about to say something but Blaise interrupted before he could, hoping to make this conversation as short as possible.

"Look, Hermione will probably tell you tomorrow or Monday so I suggest you leave it alone and when she does tell you, be supportive of her and not the hotheads we all know you are."

With that Blaise turned around in one swift movement and strode off ready to enjoy what was left of his afternoon.

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't that good and isn't that long but I don't have a beta that can help edit is so it will have to do. I seem to have continuous writers block as well as a busy schedule so it will take me a while to update new chapters for all of my stories. Hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions or things you want to happen in the story, let me know. Also I don't know weather I want Harry and Ron to be supportive or angry and unsupportive of her new family and who she is. So, let me know what you think would be good and Please Review! **


End file.
